64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Eddie's Big Adventure
Eddie gets warned numerous times about dangers in Africa for not listening to advise from the animals. Summary Main Zoo Lucy is chosen to pick a story. She decides to pick a story about adventures, which focuses on Molly's nephew Eddie. Story Somewhere during summertime in Africa, Molly was feeling worried about her nephew Eddie. She sends Audrey to go on a look-out for Eddie. Eddie was frolicking around chasing a butterfly and crossing a collapsing bridge. Eddie is soon bullied by a snake for sliding over him. Eddie was warned not to slide on snakes, but soon is in the boulder territory. As soon as Ronald crashed into the boulders, Eddie was warned that it is too dangerous to stay on boulders. Soon, Molly was offering Nelson to look for Eddie. He looked under a log, but Alan was hiding in it. He also looked under a burrow, but only finds out that Harry and Esmeralda have been trapped for days. Herbert had given out dominoes for Harry and Esmeralda. Harry and Esmeralda are not interested in dominoes. Something was heard rustling in the treetop. Soon as Nelson shook the tree, Eddie was hiding in it. He is warned not to climb on trees. Eddie has wandered off after being warned about climbing on trees. Soon, Eddie was floating away on a lily pad on the river. As soon as Victor looks at Eddie, his action was near Eddie, and as soon as he swam quickly, which rescued him from the waterfall. Soon, Eddie was almost put into timeout about too many dangerous things, which he isn't supposed to be. Eddie has spoken his first words, which made Molly very happy. He is given a playground at the jungle. Moral Ending Lucy has a set of swings in the school. The swings are very dangerous. First Appearances * Eddie the Hippo (one line only) * "Slide the Python (one line only)" Gallery Ep 25 2.jpg Ep 25 3.jpg Ep 25 4.jpg Ep 25 5.jpg Ep 25 6.jpg Ep 25 7.jpg Ep 25 8.jpg Ep 25 9.jpg Eddie.jpg Ep 25 10.jpg Ep 25 11.jpg Ep 25 12.jpg Ep 25 13.jpg Ep 25 14.jpg Ep 25 15.jpg Ep 25 16.jpg Ep 25 17.jpg Ep 25 18.jpg Ep 25 19.jpg Ep 25 13.jpg|The repeating scene. Ep 25 20.jpg Ep 25 21.jpg Ep 25 22.jpg Ep 25 23.jpg Ep 25 24.jpg Ep 25 25.jpg Ep 25 26.jpg Ep 25 A.jpg Ep 25 27.jpg Ep 25 28.jpg Ep 25 29.jpg Ep 25 30.jpg Ep 25 31.jpg Ep 25 32.jpg Ep 25 33.jpg Ep 25 34.jpg Ep 25 35.jpg Ep 25 36.jpg Ep 25 37.jpg Ep 25 38.jpg Ep 25 39.jpg Ep 25 40.jpg Ep 25 41.jpg Ep 25 42.jpg Ep 25 43.jpg Ep 25 44.jpg Ep 25 45.jpg Ep 25 46.jpg Ep 25 47.jpg Ep 25 48.jpg Ep 25 49.jpg Ep 25 50.jpg Ep 25 51.jpg Ep 25 52.jpg Ep 25 53.jpg Ep 25 54.jpg Ep 25 55.jpg Ep 25 56.jpg Ep 25 57.jpg Ep 25 58.jpg Ep 25 59.jpg Ep 25 60.jpg Ep 25 61.jpg Ep 25 62.jpg Ep 25 63.jpg Ep 25 64.jpg Ep 25 65.jpg Ep 25 66.jpg Ep 25 67.jpg Ep 25 68.jpg Ep 25 69.jpg Ep 25 70.jpg Ep 25 71.jpg Ep 25 72.jpg Ep 25 73.jpg Ep 25 74.jpg Ep 25 75.jpg Ep 25 76.jpg Ep 25 77.jpg Ep 25 78.jpg Ep 25 79.jpg Ep 25 80.jpg Ep 25 81.jpg Ep 25 82.jpg Ep 25 83.jpg Ep 25 84.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Georgina told the story Category:Episodes released on DVD